¡Que molestia!
by HikaRi Kisu
Summary: Enserio, no había nada peor que aquello ¡que molesto era! Estúpido Naruto, estúpida Sakura, ¡estupido alcohol! ¿era necesario que ella hiciera eso? Definitivamente quería enloquecerlo **SasuxSaku**


**Otro fic antes de irme a dormir xDD algo que hallé entre mis archivos y dije... ¡qué demonios! Está raro jaja por eso no lo había puesto antes, no sé de donde salen mis ideas a veces, pero bueno un intento de comedia...  
**

**Aclaraciones: **Este one-shot, no hay conti. No se permite tomar nada de este texto, aunque dudo que alguien quiera xDD ¡Divague total! no apto para mentes sensibles y/o lectores exigentes.

**Summary:** _Enserio, no había nada peor que aquello ¡que molesto era! Estúpido Naruto, estúpida Sakura, ¡estupido alcohol! ¿era necesario que ella hiciera eso? Definitivamente quería enloquecerlo **SasuxSaku**  
_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de kishimoto sempai.

**Advertencia:** Tal vez un poco de OoC, semi AU, Situaciones raras, una sakura ebria, un sasuke calenturiento xDD ¡divague y ya!

* * *

¡Qué molestia!

By

Hikari Kisu

Todavía no entendía que hacía allí. Desde el principio supo que no era buena idea, y se auto insultaba por haber aceptado aquella salida, no concebía la razón del por qué él, Uchiha Sasuke, había decidido hacer vida social esa noche. Por Kami, era absurdo pensar que aceptó salir con Naruto, precisamente con ese rubio insoportable, carente de cerebro. Bueno no hacía mucho de su regreso y la conmoción aún desbordaba a su amigo, porque muy a su pesar, Naruto era su _amigo_, aunque claro… jamás admitiría eso.

A sus dieciocho años se permitía de vez en cuando ciertas salidas, pero era la primera vez que compartía con alguien la mesa del bar, la primera vez y también la última, ya que no pensaba repetir eso jamás.

Estúpido Naruto, estúpido bar, estúpido alcohol, estúpidos desconocidos que no dejaban de verlos como si fueran un grupo de fenómenos. Lo más humillante es que sí eran un grupo de fenómenos.

Todo fue una catástrofe, la peor de las humillaciones… y es que si existía algo peor que ver al rubio ebrio, era ver a Sakura ebria, porque si, la chica los acompañó y, sin que si quiera lo notara, consumió una buena cantidad de alcohol, logrando así descolocar su sistema ¡Cuan molesta podía llegar a ser!

Ya le parecía suficientemente bochornoso el hecho de que el Uzumaki se parara en la mesa, luego de su séptima copa, y gritara un motón de idioteces, que expresara en voz demasiado alta sus estúpidos sueños, y el amor fraterno que le tenía. ¡Por Dios! Hasta se atrevió a abrazarlo, eso era inaudito. Nunca se borraría de su banco de memoria las perturbadoras imágenes del chico bailando como desquiciado, hablando incoherencias y multiplicándose con sus clones haciendo su famoso "Jutsu Harem" mas las ridiculeces del hiperactivo Ninja le valían madre, por él Naruto podía ahogarse con su vómito o dormir en alguna acera que lo dejaría sin remordimiento.

Lo realmente preocupante era la chica de largas hebras exóticamente rosas, si no se marchó del dichoso bar en cuanto Naruto grito "Te amo Sasuke, eres mi mejor amigo" fue pura y exclusivamente porque Sakura se negaba a acompañarlo y ni de broma la dejaba allí.

Miró con el ceño fruncido como su compañera reía sin motivo aparente, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y una expresión ausente, su cabello desordenado le caía por el rostro y respiraba con extrema lentitud murmurando cosas ininteligibles. ¡Qué molestia tener que encargarse de ella! Se maldijo por tener consciencia y cierto nivel de piedad en ese momento. No podía abandonarla, simplemente no podía… o no quería.

—Te llevo a casa —le dijo autoritario. Ella le miró sin controlar su hipo antes de curvar sus carnosos labios en una sonrisa.

—Oh no seas aguafiestas Sasuke-kun, aún es muy temprano.

Sasuke no opinaba lo mismo, pero Sakura no mostraba señales de marcharse, suspiró resignado y se pasó la mano por el rostro en señal de desesperación. Sakura danzaba torpemente en su lugar, levantando con descaro su corta falda hasta el muslo, atrayendo las pervertidas miradas masculinas y Sasuke no supo por qué eso le enfurecía tanto. Muchos pervertidos posaban sus ojos en la delgada figura de la kunoichi, algo que de cierto modo comprendía ya que él mismo, con un poco más de disimulo, hacía. ¡No era su culpa, sino suya! Quién le enviaba a embriagarse y hacer movimientos sensuales de ese modo. ¡Estaba jodidamente invitante! Pero claro, sólo él podría mirarla. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros.

—Hace frío —le dijo como excusa, satisfecho al comprobar que su abrigo era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir hasta sus rodillas.

Quizás sería bueno levantar a Naruto del suelo, sin embargo antes de que se decidiera a hacer una obra de caridad al chico, la de ojos jade se puso de pie súbitamente, encaminándose a algún lugar desconocido.

—Oye espera…

Sin escucharlo, se encaminó hasta la pista de baile, Sasuke sólo suspiró negando con la cabeza… le dio alcance, ella se movía alocadamente atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes y, no era como si en ese antro no ocurriera una intoxicación alcohólica masiva, pero eso no quitaba la vergüenza del momento. Intentó controlarla, pero, en un hábil e inexplicable movimiento, la Haruno lo tomó de la camisa para acto seguido hacerle un sensual baile, restregándose en su cuerpo, y por Kami, que era hombre después de todo. Sintió algo en su entrepierna y no pudo concebir la idea de que se estaba sonrojando. Los silbidos no se hicieron esperar y ya sin paciencia tomó a Sakura en brazos y corrió hasta la salida.

La chica reía como desquiciada abrazándose a su cuello cuando la depositó en el piso una vez más, con visible irritación.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —le pidió molesto.

—¿No te gustó? —le preguntó ella con falsa inocencia, simulando una mueca de indignación.

El problema no era precisamente que _no _le haya gustado, es más… tal vez por un instante fantaseó con la posibilidad de que ella hiciera eso en privado, pero… por un demonio, como costaba aceptar ese hecho.

—Creo que no me siento bien—murmuró y él no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, ¡claro que no se sentiría bien!

La ayudó a subirse a su espalda y caminó lentamente por las calles vacías de konoha.

—Sasuke-kun eres tan bueno conmigo.

—Sólo cállate.

—Me gustaría también hacer _algo_ por ti —le dijo al oído. Él se limitó a pasar saliva, sin saber que decir —Te compensare…_cuando quieras._

La ignoró, era lo mejor para su salud mental, tenía que bloquear ese pensamiento, esas imágenes carentes de ética que se formaban en su cabeza. Ella parecía estar dormida al paso de escasos minutos. Suspiró aliviado, así sería mejor.

—Sasuke —le escuchó susurrar, casi _gemir_ entre sueños—. Oh, Sasuke —volvió a murmurar en un ronroneo realmente tentador, ¿acaso no le bastaba torturarlo despierta? ¿También debía hacerlo mientras dormía? ¡qué molestia!—. Sasuke-kun, así… —repitió ella sin cambiar el tono de su voz. Sasuke se preguntó con qué estaría soñando, pero al instante prefirió no imaginarlo.

Cuando al fin divisó su casa entró dando un golpe a la puerta. Sakura tenía las llaves en algún lugar de su cuerpo y realmente optaba por no averiguar cuál si deseaba conservar su cordura aquella noche. Subió las escaleras y la deposito en su cama, ella de inmediato se acurrucó en las sábanas dispuesta a continuar con su letargo.

¡Maldita sea! se la veía demasiado adorable y… _deseable _con la falda subiendo por su muslo y el escote de la blusa dejando ver parte de su sostén de encaje negro. ¡Tonta Sakura! No podía estar causándole eso, sencillamente no podía, pero el creciente bulto en sus bóxers decía lo contrario. Se giró para marcharse, pero al instante volvió a voltearse, su cuerpo se movía solo. ¿Sería capaz? Ella continuaba llamándole en sueños, incitándolo a hacerlo, suplicándole que hiciera realidad esta fantasía… pero ¿sería _así _de aprovechado? Ella estaba _literalmente_ fuera de combate.

Se aproximó a su rostro y todavía dubitativo la besó en los labios, saboreando los resquicios de alcohol que conservaba. Por esa noche sería suficiente, después de todo acababa de decidir que Sakura volvería realidad todo eso... cuando tuviera consciencia de ello.

Cuando se hubo marchado Sakura abrió un ojo comprobando estar sola en la habitación y dio un brinco emocionada ¡La había besado! Era increíble lo buena actriz que podía llegar a ser, la próxima vez recordaría aparentar un mejor estado, quizás así aquello se convertiría en algo más que un beso.

_

* * *

_

**No sé que decir xDD esto lo tenía a medio terminar hace meses y ahora que ando con esto de los fanfics y mi inesperado regreso a pues me decidí a acabar los párrafos que faltaban, no tuve tiempo de corregir y con tanto sueños ya veo a sasuke desnudo en mi puerta o.O ¿eso es normal? Bueno, voy a disfrutar del momento mientras la alucinación dure.**

**Para comentarios, críticas, insultos, tomatazos, atentados y amenazas ya saben...  
**

**¿¿Reviews??**


End file.
